Setting Examples
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: He's not the boss, but he'll have to do.  Petrel x Archer


When he had joined Team Rocket, he had assumed he'd be stealing Pokemon and money. He'd assumed he would be testing bizarre and unethical treatments for Pokemon. Hell, he'd assumed anything - and everything - but what he was currently seeing.

"...The second I get out of here, I'm going to strangle you! I mean it this time, Proton!"

"Yeah, good luck with that, boss-man! You kill me and what'll your precious Giovanni do to you, huh?"

Archer stiffened beside him, hands twisting into fists as his expression dipped into a look of fury. "Proton! Let me out!"

"Nah, I think I like you in there more. You can come out of the close once you've admitted you're shagging the boss in your dreams."

Okay, Proton idid/i have a point. The apartment was scarcely large enough for the four Executives to share comfortably. It didn't help that Archer was particularly iloud/i in certain areas of his life that Petrel would rather not imagine. The fact that he had taken on the appearance of Giovanni while in Archer's presence only made it worse. Still, of all the things the younger Executive had done, this was pushing it a bit far.

Ariana had stepped out an hour ago to do the shopping - it was her turn after all, though none of them really liked letting her go out shopping. She came back with the most absurd foods one could find (minus Slowpoke Tails, which Proton always managed to have lying around somehow) - but at least she wasn't here to witness this. If she was... Petrel could feel the blush of shame creep all the way up to his ears. Ariana was the worst. Proton would torment them until he grew bored, but at least he would drop the subject eventually. Ariana wouldn't. She was a terror. It was no wonder she was an Executive. Giovanni probably promoted her just so she'd stop terrorizing him.

That left the three male Executives in the apartment. Proton had gotten bored (as usual), and had somehow or other managed to trick Archer into going into the closet. Then he'd locked the door. While it would have been an amusing prank, Petrel was trapped in said closet with the supposed leader of the Executives. And Archer was now shouting obscenities that really didn't suit him.

Still, this did have the potential to be something good, right? Petrel hummed to himself in thought, which went ignored by the other two Executives, still arguing over whether or not Archer would want to be fucked senseless by Giovanni once the boss returned (the answer, and they all knew it, was a resounding iyes/i). Well, there were plenty of things to do in a cramped closet. Even one as cramped and full of cleaning supplies as this one.

"...and I iwill/i inform the boss of your behavior when he returns-! Petrel, iwhat/i are you doing?"

Archer finally turned to look at him, and Petrel only smiled knowingly. It was difficult to make out the expression in the dark closet, but Archer got the idea anyway. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just trying something." He replied cheerily. Archer looked at him warily before returning to banging on the door in a vain attempt to get Petrel to open it up.

Okay; hat, check. Coat, check. Voice? Petrel hummed again, recalling the voice he was attempting to imitate and going over the words and phrases he remembered best. He was a master of disguise no matter what anyone said - and even if Archer knew it was him, this would be amusing. It would also get them out of the damn closet already. And it would probably get Proton off too. It seemed suitable.

"Archer. What are you doing?"

Said Executive whipped around and collided with Petrel's chest. He was clearly fuming when he replied in a tone bordering on hysterical, "This isn't funny! Knock it off, both of you! I know what you're trying to do and it iwon't work/i!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Executive."

"Stop it!" Archer's voice had an odd note of pleading to it now. "You both are awful! If Ariana were back...!"

"She isn't here to save your ass this time," Proton chimed from the other side of the door. He was laughing now; Petrel couldn't help but smile, even if it broke character a little. Oh well, it wasn't like Archer could really see it.

"Executive, were you not leading this operation in order to find me?" Petrel advanced on Archer, who backed into the door with a thump. "Is that not what your goal was? To take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower and broadcast a message to ensure that I learned of Team Rocket's achievements?"

Archer wasn't even protesting any more. Petrel squinted and was able to make out a sullen look in the dark. Proton's laughter had ceased too; Petrel was willing to bet he was on the other side of the door with his ear pressed to it to hear every little word.

Petrel - having gotten quite good at impersonating Giovanni over the past three years - was quite comfortable in his role, even if it wasn't the one he usually played. "I am flattered, Executive."

"Archer," He finally said, his tole as sullen as his expression.

"Archer." Petrel ammended with a smile. It wasn't a very Giovanni-esque smile, but it was difficult to impersonate the boss' expressions without being able to see them. "Executive Archer. Your actions have been for the benefit of all Team Rocket."

"No, just you," Proton mimicked Archer's voice from the other side of the door. Archer kicked the door which earned a yelp from the younger Executive. Petrel was right - Proton had been listening with an ear to the door.

"I want to hear it, Archer. I want to hear you scream my name." Petrel was admittedly having a bit too much fun with the role. He shoved Archer firmly back against the door and slid his fingers down the stiff fabric of Archer's pants to his erection. He wasn't surprised to find that Archer was already painfully hard. "Say it," He hissed, squeezing.

A breathy gasp was what he got in return. Archer's hands went to the coat - the coat Petrel had been wearing for his Giovanni-act in their Mahogany base before it fell mere days ago - gripping the lapels tightly. He pulled down hard and crushed his lips to Petrel's - perhaps to shut him up, perhaps he was really buying the act. Petrel wasn't sure. He didn't care.

What started as a hasty, ill-conceived attempt to screw with Archer's head further became something so much more. It didn't matter that he had to respond in Giovanni's voice, nor that Archer screeched the boss' name when he climaxed. It didn't matter that Proton was listening to every word on the other side of the door, nor that he didn't unlock it after they were finished. Petrel hadn't been brought to a completion like ithat/i in a very long time.

And so when the door was finally opened a good half hour later and Archer and Petrel fell out quite literally, it wasn't surprising that neither of them made any move to cover their shame. At least, not until they realized who had opened the closet door.

"...I am so reporting you two to the boss when he returns."

The only female Executive would fix the three of them with that coy, knowing smirk every time Giovanni was mentioned. It made broadcasting Giovanni's return incredibly difficult.


End file.
